


Wanted One Feral Kitten

by Chaos_Universeson



Series: Wild Red Kitten and Daring Black Dragon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam has issues that are not Shiro’s fault., Closer to age but Keith don’t look it, First Kisses, Gen, Keith is wild feral kitten., M/M, Matt makes a great wingman., Shiro has issues that are not Adam’s fault either., Stolen Kisses, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Shiro is getting over his break up with his now Ex Adam. Relationships are changing. Shiro is not sure he can handle all of these changes





	Wanted One Feral Kitten

Shiro tips his head back and starts swallowing the cheap beer that Matt had found him. Neither young man was of age yet. Matt takes a swig too. “This is not good stuff.” The fans in his now living by himself base housing is running full blast. Matt can see where Adam had taken this or that. He also knew Shiro not protest even if it was Shiro’s. The plant mom had given Shiro was still on the window still.

“We are not of age yet. I don’t give a fuck.” Shiro growls. He swallows down another can to himself. He might be the golden boy as far as the Garrison is concerned. Shiro knew he was himself and he was not so golden.

“You know what always surprised me,” Matt sips the cold beer in his hand. “That Adam did not get more shit for dating you. You are now twenty. You two met when you were sixteen and he was twenty-eight.” Matt eyes his best friend for a moment. “You much like Keith got in here pretty young because of your test scores.”

“Yeah, they are not supposed to take in people until they are seventeen or eighteen years old. The Garrison doesn't always play by their own rules.” Shiro points out. “Keith and I both got in at sixteen. You did too.”

“Dad pulled strings for his genius IQ son to get in here,” Matt counters.

“True,” Shiro grunts finishing off his fifth beer. “You still got here one year after me.” He looks at Matt. “Sorry Matt I drank them all but the one you are drinking.”

“All good, I expected that. You are drowning your sorrows in beer,” Matt points out to him. “Does Keith know you and Adam broke up?”

“Yes.”

“Oh shit.” Matt picks up his tablet and starts checking things. His eyes widen. “That's, we need to go find Keith.”

Shiro stands. He is not as stumbling drunk as Matt was hoping. “Is Kitten in trouble?”

Matt covers his mouth before answering his friend. Shiro was not physically reacting to the beer but his normal filter was gone. The beer tossed that out. “Kinda but not really.” Matt with a couple of keystrokes gets rid of what could get Keith tossed out of the Garrison. “Let’s go find him. That boy is good at hiding. Comes from being small.”

“The foster care system failed him,” Shiro growls as the two go in search of Keith. Matt looks over at Shiro worriedly. “The system is supposed to have caregivers. Keith ended up in the homes of people that only wanted the cash, not the child.” 

They searched a few places that Matt knew off. Shiro motions for him to follow him. He watches as his best friend picks a lock, opens a door Matt can see a set of stairs going up. “We are gonna check the roof.”

Matt gets in quickly and shuts the door locking it behind him. They two make it up the stairs. Shiro opens another door. Matt finds that he is on a roof with solar panels. 

“Keith?” Shiro calls out softly. Matt watches in slow motion as Keith comes barrelling out of his hiding spot. Leaps onto Shiro and the two fall over. Shiro is holding on to Keith laughing. “It’s okay Keith. I don’t know what you did. Matt said he made it disappear. So you are okay?”

“You smell like beer,” Keith wrinkles his nose at Shiro. He tilts his head a little. “I will be. These people need to learn to leave well enough alone. Especially someone’s ex.” He pauses Matt watches as Keith turns red. “He asked me if we were having an affair.”

“He what,” Shiro hisses.

“An affair,” Keith goes on. He clings to Shiro. “Not yours or Matt’s fault I only have a total of two friends, that would be you too. I’m too much of too much for my fellows.” Keith nuzzles Shiro. “Also told him to believe whatever he wants.”

“Keith,” Shiro cups the other young man’s face. He runs his thumbs over Keith’s cheeks. He is searching for something in the other’s eyes. Matt and Shiro are more than a little surprised by what Keith does next. Keith hauls Shiro down and kisses him hard.

“I’ve been wanting to do that.” Keith smiles a tiny bit. “I just did not want to be that person.”

“Keith.”

Matt wishes he was somewhere else than where he currently was.


End file.
